Reflection
by Julalicious
Summary: Edward had always believed or at least remembered himself as an only child while he was human. While he, Alice and Bella face their last year of High school in Forks, they come across someone familiar: Edward's exact replica. Twin or Illusion?
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**NOTE****S FROM THE AUTHOR**

_+ I do not own any of the Twilight characters +_

_+ This is copyrighted by me, but the idea came from my friend Katie +_

_+ All the new characters are based on me and other girls I know +_

_+ If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, don't be afraid to give them :) +_

_+ Sorry for the several mistakes. English is not my first language +_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The Mission_

In Volterra, two guards stood in front of the steel door, guarding whatever was behind it. None of them knew and they never questioned their masters though one of them really felt like doing it. As vampires, there wasn't a lot of ways to kill them, but both knew that if their curiosity took over, the Volturi would have no problem ending their lives.

The man, standing to the right, was tall and built. His short blond hair was matching perfectly to his pale skin, but was making his crimson eyes more obvious. He watched from time to time his partner on the left. He had always felt attracted to her, but she couldn't care less about him. In his two hundred years of existence, he had never met such a stubborn woman and unlike many others had in the past, she never changed her mind about him.

"They should bring us someone soon." He said, trying to start the conversation.

The brown haired woman only nodded not caring to say much. She lay against the wall, though it was not necessary. Standing still for a long time was no problem to her at all. Since she has been turned into a vampire, a lot of things that would have been hard on her as a human were now too easy to deal with such as standing for days.

The brunette often played with a strayed lock of hair as a sign of annoyance to be stuck in this place. She had never seen much than this room as her duty was to guard that door. She often glanced at it, wondering what was in there. She heard noises from the other side, but she wasn't able to say whether there what kind of creature was in there which was odd for vampires.

Only Caius, Aro and Marcus were allowed to open the door and when they did, Jonathan and her had to leave the room.

"Julie, making conversation is just normal behaviour you know." He went on, trying to catch her attention.

"We're not normal, Jonathan." She snarled. "That was taken away from us."

Unlike him, she had never accepted her transformation; at least not completely. She had never wanted to become the monster that she was now. Though sometimes she wished she was brave enough to break the laws so her masters would end her life, she never actually liked the idea of being dead. Until recently, she wasn't aware of the possibilities she had. Maybe her life would be much different if she had known.

Both of them turned their head as people approached. Alec was accompanying two humans; who both of them were dead scared, she could smell it. She could feel Jonathan's anticipation at his next meal. She could have gone for another day or two, but he obviously had no self-control over his thirst.

Alec and the two humans finally came into view. The woman and man were holding hands, fearing what was going to happen to them. Had they seen what happened to their little friends? In way, she envied them to face this together, even if they didn't know what end they were going to have. It seemed that the only that mattered was that they were going to be together.

"Here you go. Jonathan, will take good care of you." Alec told them. "Julie, follow me."

He had said the last part for only her and Jonathan to hear while the two humans remained unaware of it. The brunette frowned at that. Never had she left the room unless the masters were on their way. She nodded and followed Alec as she left Jonathan alone to enjoy his dinner.

They went quickly this time, reaching the other room in less than twenty seconds. The whole court was there, waiting for them. Felix sent her a wink and she rolled her eyes. What was with these vampires lately?

"My child." Aro grinned as he saw her. "Come closer."

She obeyed as she had no other choice though she didn't fear she had something to disappoint him. How could she when she was stuck in the same room all day long?

"Master, you wished to see me?" She asked.

"Indeed, I did." He grinned.

She wondered if he ever stopped smiling. Caius and Marcus never showed this much happiness. She bent down as she was first showed to do and only looked up when he told her to.

"I have a mission for you." He told her.

The others around were listening and she could hear Jane snarled behind her. Obviously, she wasn't happy that this mission was going to her.

"A mission?" She questioned. "What kind of mission?"

"You remember the Cullens?" He asked her back.

Of course she did. That's when she first realized there was another side to this life. She had heard about Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the Cullens and his theory, but everyone around her told her it was no used; it wasn't worth trying. So she had pushed it in the back of her head until Edward and Alice Cullen showed up. It was one of the rare times she was allowed to assist to the feast with the others. That's when she realized that she had been lied to. It was possible to survive on animal's blood, but of course, she never got to test this theory.

"Of course master." She answered.

"You will be going to them." He informed her. "And you will bring along my present."

"You present?" She asked once again.

Curiosity was just her worse flaw. She couldn't suppress the questions out of her head easily. Aro didn't seem to mind much while Caius showed his annoyance with her questions. Whatever Aro was planning, Caius wasn't agreeing to it at 100%.

"What you have been guarding me for the past hundred years is my present to them." He explained. "Everyone out."

She heard protest, but one look of Aro and everyone was gone. He then turned to her two other masters who nodded and disappeared to.

"Now, let me tell you a little story." He said as he gestured her to sit beside him.

She once again obeyed, too curious to do otherwise. She avoided any contact with him though. She knew his power and she never liked that people could read her thoughts.

"You have heard about Mariella, right?" He started as she nodded.

She had never met the Mariella though. Mariella was gone before she joined the Volturi. Like Alice Cullen, Mariella could see the future, but her visions were way more precise than Alice's and all of her predictions happened. The rumours had it that she had announced some bad news to the Volturi and was sentenced to death. But since she wasn't there, she didn't know what had actually happened.

"She had predicted that our coven was going to get attacked." He went on, but his eyes were now looking strange. "She saw the Cullens coming here; ready to attack us."

The kind of look she knew too well; he was lying to her. She kept a straight face, wanting to go on.

"Of course, we can't let that happened, so I'm sending you there with our present. He will eliminate them and it will stop this prediction." He added.

"But hasn't all of her predictions came true? Do you really think I could stop this?" She asked him.

"I have faith in you, my child." He smiled at her. "Now, get ready. You leave tomorrow."

She nodded and bent once again before exiting the room. Everyone stared at her, but she didn't care. She had a lot on her mind at that moment and she only caught a glimpse of Alec preventing Jane to do something to me.

It's only when I was alone that I let the smile appear on my face. Finally, I was going to get out of her and I was about to find what was behind this closed door.

But it quickly disappeared once she thought of its purpose. She was going to find a way to stop it. The Cullens were too good to be eliminated. She would protect them, even it meant that she was signing her death.


	2. Chapter 2: The Weapon

**NOTE****S FROM THE AUTHOR**

_+ I do not own any of the Twilight characters +  
__+ This is copyrighted by me, but the idea came from my friend Katie +  
__+ All the new characters are based on me and other girls I know +  
__+ If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, don't be afraid to give them :) +  
__+ Sorry for the several mistakes. English is not my first language +_

**CHAPTER ****TWO**

_The __Weapon_

Julie walked back to the room where Jonathan was done with his meal. He smiled at her as he pointed in the corner. She had smelled that one of them was still alive. She had thought about sending her away, but if she was to travel along with humans tomorrow, she had to keep her thirst in control.

With deep regret, she bent over the female who was crying her lover's death. She wasn't even trying to escape; she didn't even try to fight as Julie lowered her teeth to her neck and bit her, sucking her blood.

"It was good wasn't it?" Jonathan exclaimed. "She smelled sweet too, but he was better."

Julie only shrugged as she looked at the two dead bodies. She knew one of the guards was going to pick them up later, but she'd prefer if they would disappear.

"So why were you asked to the court?" He asked her.

"It's none of your business, Jonathan." She sighed.

He only rolled his eyes and they went back to be silent. From time to time, she glanced at the door, wondering what she was about to bring with her to Forks. It was about dawn when Jane appeared in the room.

"Jonathan, you may join the others. Your services are not longer required here." She told him as he frowned.

But unlike Julie, his curiosity didn't get the best of him as he simply walked out of the room. Jane was still glaring at Julie, but unlike Julie thought, she made no attempt to attack her. Clearly, Aro had forbidden her to.

"Get over it, Jane." She hissed.

Jane didn't even bother to reply and left Julie alone. Julie was glad that she had this few minutes to herself. She needed to think of a plan. She had no idea how she was going to proceed. So many things could go wrong. She knew that in the following minutes, she was finally going to know what was behind this closed door and hopefully, a plan will form in her mind. Aro appeared to her, still grinning. She bent down and waited for him to open the door.

She still had a hard time to believe that she was finally going away; she was finally doing something new.

"I'm warning you, Julie." Aro started. "You must take good care of him. He's our most powerful weapon."

She nodded and he finally opened the door. She peeked from above his shoulder to see someone standing up in the corner of the room. He was definitely a vampire, but at the same time, he seemed to be something else too.

"Thomas." Aro called and the man looked up.

Julie's eyes widened as he did. Surely she was seeing things. He couldn't be who she believed he was. Actually, she knew he wasn't him. Although no one could doubt their resemblance, the color of their eyes was different. The vampire found himself next to Aro in a second and got on his knees.

"Yes, master?" Thomas said as he locked his eyes with Julie.

His crimson eyes were scanning her. She was the first vampire he saw besides their masters and he was intrigued. He hadn't really given a lot of thought as all his masters told him were what he had been created for. And he waited all these years just to give them what they wanted. These other vampires were going to pay for their treachery.

"You will finally leave us to accomplish your mission." Aro smiled at him. "Julie will bring you to them and you remember what you have to do, right?"

"Kill them all." Thomas smirked. "Except for her. Yes, I do remember, master."

Except her? Which one were they to bring alive? Alice? Bella? She knew there were other females in that family, but none of them had met Aro. Surely, only one of them was interesting Aro enough to ask him to bring her alive. But another question was more important to her at that moment.

"How is it possible?" Julie whispered to herself, forgetting for a second that any of them could hear her.

"Like I told you before, Mariella had predicted that the Carlisle Cullen would cause us trouble as he created his family as he would call it. Mariella had seen the first member to join him. So, I sent two of my best guards to take him. Surely, Carlisle ignored that there was another boy or else, he would have probably taken him too. So they brought him to me, so I could take good care of him." He explained.

So Edward had a twin brother? That was sort of freaky. She actually wondered how Edward could have forgotten about that. She couldn't understand as she remembered every detail of her human life. But that was only question in the back of her head. The one that was mainly going in her was the one about why he had been locked up for the past years. Surely, he could have been with the others too. Was there something dangerous about him? Was that why he was Aro's weapon against the Cullens?

"We couldn't allow him to venture himself alone." He answered her silent question. "You see, it was still very dangerous for him to be seen."

"Is he controlled?" She asked as she thought about the upcoming journey.

She didn't want him to cause mayhem in the airplane while they were heading overseas.

"More than you perhaps." Thomas answered this time, sounding quite bitter.

So he might have looked like him, but he certainly didn't have the same attitude. Edward, though he had quite a temper, showed some sort of compassion. She shouldn't be surprised as they were not raise by the same people.

"That is settled. Mother nature seems to be with us today." Aro gleamed. "It's pouring rain outside, so you'll be safe to venture outside."

He put his hand on Thomas' shoulder while Julie avoided his touch subtly. If he noticed something, he didn't say nor did anything about it. As Aro and Thomas left the room, she peeked once more into the room that had been his. It was well decorated; much better than what she had seen of this place. Surely, he never got bored in there.

"Julie?" Aro's whisper brought her attention back to her mission.

She joined the two men as they waited by the black car. She saw that Felix was accompanying them to the airport making it obvious she would have to sit in the back with Thomas. If she had been surprised of whom he was, no one else seemed to. Maybe her and Jonathan were the only ones that their masters thought that would be better if they ignored it.

"Ladies first." Thomas smirked.

She sighed, but kept her tempter in. She wouldn't allow Aro to change his mind about letting her handle that mission. She needed to be the one to get to the Cullens before any damage were made.

She sat down and he sat next to her, looking quite comfortable being there as if he owned the place. She started to wonder if there wasn't more to him than what Aro was saying. She just couldn't believe that he could be so at ease in this world after being stuck in room for over eighty years. No something was definitely up.

"Man, I'd like to have my brother's power now." He chuckled. "You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"I guess that makes your brother more special than you." She replied.

He lost his smile as hers appear. He didn't add anything unless you counted the things he was telling to himself.

"Here you go you two." Felix said and then turned to face them. "Be careful. You will not receive a second chance at this."

"I know my orders and I'll follow them." She growled at him.

"It's not for you, Julie." He said eyeing Thomas.

"Still bitter aren't you Felix?" Thomas laughed. "Don't worry; if I can I'll save you some of them."

Obviously, everyone there wanted a piece of the Cullens except her. Was it so bad to be different?


	3. Chapter 3: The Vision of the future

**NOTE****S FROM THE AUTHOR**

_+ I do not own any of the Twilight characters +_

_+ This is copyrighted by me, but the idea came from my friend Katie +_

_+ All the new characters are based on me and other girls I know +_

_+ If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, don't be afraid to give them :) +_

_+ Sorry for the several mistakes. English is not my first language +_

**CHAPTER ****THREE**

_Visions of a near future_

As they entered the plane, Julie held her breath, trying to ignore the burn in her throat. She was not thirsty, but humans always smelt so nice. Thomas didn't seem to be bothered or he was just a better actor than she was.

She took the seat next to the window as he sat next to her. She was happy that earlier he had mentioned that he couldn't read her mind. She had not thought about that fact before when her thoughts were running wild in her mind. What would have been the consequences if Thomas had the same gift as his brother and ended up telling everything to Aro?

Who would warn the Cullens? Surely, Alice could foresee some of it, but the timeline could be too close for them to run away or prepare themselves. She closed her eyes, mostly trying to relax her stiff posture. Acting human didn't come as easily to her as it seemed to be for Thomas. His attitude made her doubt so many things and she wondered if she would get the answers to her questions. She reopened her eyes when she felt his on her. She turned her head in his direction and he simply smiled.

"You're too stiff." He whispered to her and she just rolled her eyes.

She once again tried to relax her body, but her irritation with him made it harder.

"So what's the plan? We arrived in Forks and kill them right there?" He asked her, still in a whisper. "Might have fun with them first; let them see what's coming."

"We have to be subtle, Thomas." She groaned. "Why don't you just blow the house up while you're at it?"

"That's a nice suggestion." He chuckled.

She was really wishing that this plane could go faster. She wasn't sure of what she was going to do once they are back on the ground. Will she lead him towards Forks immediately? He definitely had his mind set; killing the Cullens was all he seemed to be enjoying of this trip. She couldn't call them since he would hear. Maybe she ought to try to change his mind. Make him want to get to know his brother instead of killing him.

"Why are you so anxious to end your brother's life? What has he ever done to you?" She asked him.

"I have my reasons." He replied losing his smile.

"Aren't you even interested in trying to even know him just a little bit?" She went on hoping to get more information out of him.

"Julie, I have a feeling that you don't particularly feel like killing them." He accused, refusing to answer her question.

"Maybe I am." She answered honestly. "I don't like the idea of killing them when they had done nothing wrong."

"But they will." He replied referring to Mariella's vision.

Julie refused to argue on this. If he couldn't see that Aro was lying to them about that vision, she wasn't going to lose time trying to persuade him. He stared at her wondering whether he could trust her. He wanted to believe that she would help with his mission, but he didn't trust her enough to let her know more. Maybe on the journey, if she opened up, he could tell her everything.

But he had noticed that Julie wasn't opening about herself much. He remembered Aro telling him about Julie. She was changed by Alec apparently. He had found her to have quite some potential as a vampire, but Aro's memory of it seemed to be really deemed and didn't give him much information. Thomas did notice that she was always avoiding Aro's touch whenever he was near her. Could her memories or thoughts be that bad?

Julie was happy that he was no longer trying to make conversation with her. She needed to concentrate on her plan. First, she would need to find a way to make this journey the longest though it wasn't going to be easy. Fast was the way all vampires were best at and he would never want to just pretend to be humans. He wanted his job done. But she knew that if Alice didn't have a vision about this upcoming massacre, all of them were going to be able to know when they were in that town; they would come to look for them or at least, be prepared in case something happened.

But would that be enough time for her to warn them? Would they believe her if she told them that she meant no harm to them? That she came because she wanted to stop Thomas from doing this? What would they think when they saw him? How will Edward react at the sight of his perfect replica? Would he even listen to what she had to say? Would it even matter to them? They were just too many questions in her mind at that moment and she needed the time to find answers to them.

In Forks, everything was as normal as things could be. Bella Swan was driving her old truck to school. The sky was cloudy and it made her smile. She never believed that she would ever be grateful for clouds one day. The sun had always been important to her in Phoenix. When she moved to Forks, she thought it was hell whenever it was not up. But since Edward had been part of her life, the sun was more like some sort of enemy; cutting in her time with Edward since he couldn't be seen in daylight.

Unlike most movie or books vampires, Edward or his family didn't burn under the sun, but sparkled like millions of diamonds were all over their bodies. It was magnificence, but not normal behaviour for sure.

She arrived at Forks high school where the other students were walking around the school's ground talking or walking towards their first class. She parked her truck next to the silver Volvo that belonged to Edward. Alice and he were both standing in front of it, waiting for her. Grabbing her bag, she got out and didn't even bother to say hi to Alice, she walked towards Edward as he welcomed her in his arms.

"Good morning." He smiled leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning." She succeeded to say.

"Hello to you too, Bella." Alice growled.

Bella laughed before turning towards Alice and giving her a hug. How weird it was to do such a thing when she had never been a people person before.

"Hello Alice!" She said to her.

"Shall we now?" Edward said taking her hand.

"Why do you guys even bother to come to class?" Bella asked Edward and Alice as they walked towards their first class of the day. "It's not like you need it or anything."

Though she didn't mind having them around, she just wondered why they bothered to be there. They had graduated so many times already. Edward had now his arm around her shoulders as Alice linked arms with her.

"You know why." Edward exclaimed. "Anyways, spending my time alone would mean less time spent with you."

Bella blushed at that. Every sweet word coming out of his lips always had that effect on her. She was still unable to find a rational reason to why Edward was with her. He was perfect in every way while she was average. She never felt like she was good enough for him, but nonetheless, still he was there with her.

"Give me a break." Alice sighed, but still she was smiling.

There was nothing more that made her happy than to see Edward and Bella together. They were half-way through the building 3 when Alice froze in place. Edward froze too and turned to his sister while Bella only stared at her. She knew that Alice was having a vision, but unlike Edward, she couldn't see what she was seeing.

"It's not possible." He whispered, though just loud enough for her to hear.

"What did you see?" Bella asked her as Alice came back from her trance.

"I'm not sure." Alice admitted. "This vision of two Edwards was something, but there was another girl. A vampire. She's with one of the Edwards."

Bella frowned. Two Edwards? How was that possible?

"How long until she arrives here?" He asked Alice.

"Oh!" Alice said instead of answering his question. "I remember her."

Edward seemed to focus on the image in Alice's mind, but he could remember seeing that girl before. Then he saw it in her thoughts. They were in Volterra and as they listened to Aro, the girl stood in the back.

"Did the Volturi sent her here?" He asked again.

"I don't know, but she'll probably be here tomorrow at the latest Saturday." She answered closing her eyes.

It was Thursday. Edward knew that bringing Bella out of Forks would cause problem with Charlie, her father, but what if the Volturi sent her to make sure Bella was now vampire? After all, that was the only reason they were allowed to leave. But why only send one? He looked back at Alice who still had her eyes closed.

She tried to concentrate on her vision, but nothing more was coming to her. She still couldn't understand the vision of the two Edwards. What did it mean? Surely, something was not right in this and she hated not knowing.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Beginning

**NOTE****S FROM THE AUTHOR**

_+ If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, don't be afraid to give them :) +_

_+ Sorry for the several mistakes. English is not my first language +_

**CHAPTER ****FOUR**

_It's Beginning_

Julie was more than happy to finally touch the ground. She didn't like it when her feet weren't on solid ground though she knew that nothing would happen to her even if she fell off the plane or something. Thomas was by her side as they walked out of the airport. It was cloudy that day and she was thankful for it. The black car that the Volturi had rented was waiting for them just outside.

"I shall drive." Thomas exclaimed as he quickly entered the car.

She started to count to ten in her mind to calm herself. If the Cullens didn't kill him; she would. She sat on the passenger seat and he started the car. Though horns were heard, he never once slowed down. She took that time to wonder how she was going to stop Thomas. She had never fought before. She was strong like any vampire, but she never had to battle before. What if she tried and lost?

"Shall we hunt before we reach the Cullens?" Thomas asked her. "Or maybe we could feed in Forks. Make them come out to protect those innocents they love so much."

She wanted to rip off his head right there. Couldn't he be more annoying? She couldn't believe he could feel such resentment towards a family he didn't know. Like if only Aro's words were enough to describe that family. Was she the only vampire there curious enough to ask questions? To give the benefit of doubt to anyone?

"Want the Volturi to kill you personally when we come back?" She exclaimed. "We keep a low profile."

"Touchy are you." He laughed. "Fine, I'm sure we can find some humans to hunt nearby."

An idea struck her at that moment. Surely, it was a long shot, but he seemed to be a man of challenges and she was sure he wouldn't turn down hers.

"How about we try something new?" She started. "A challenge of some sort."

That caught his attention immediately and he turned his head in her direction. She grinned happy of getting the response she wanted.

"And what would be the challenge?" He asked her.

"Let's hunt something new." She proposed. "Let's hunt like Cullens."

"Are you out of your mind?" He exclaimed. "Hunt stinky animals? No way!"

"Of course, only the strongest ones can actually accomplish this. I don't know what I was thinking offering you this." She replied shaking her head. "I guess Edward really got it all."

She waited a few seconds knowing that it would only take him a few more to react to what she had just said.

"Fine." He said. "We'll do it their way."

She stopped herself from laughing knowing that it would only irritate him more and though she was enjoying that, she didn't want him to kill the Cullens faster because of it. Her mind was racing through every possible plan to help the Cullens, but unfortunately, all of them would require one thing: Thomas' help.

Maybe before anything else, she ought to convince him that he is wrong about them and that Aro is lying to them. She knew that she said that she didn't want to try to make him change his mind, but they were getting closer to the Cullens and if she wanted to win, she'd have to take every possible chance she had.

-----

Bella, Edward and Alice had decided to go on with their classes. Since Alice saw no immediate danger and it would just bring attention on them if they just disappeared. None of them were at ease. Alice was often checking her visions, trying to get more of what she already had. Edward was keeping an eye on Alice's thoughts and he was also keeping an eye on Bella. He also checked the area, but besides his family, no other vampires seemed to be around.

"Maybe we ought to tell Jacob about these newcomers." Bella whispered to Edward as Mr. Varner was writing on the blackboard.

"Bella…" Edward started, annoyed.

"Look, he may not be your favourite person, but he IS my best friend and he IS capable of helping. Warning them might just be helpful." She argued, still in a whisper.

Edward didn't reply anything as he was trying to calm himself. He could just not stand Jacob Black. Surely, he would have to admit that the werewolves could be helpful, but they were not among their friends' list. And who knew what could happen if they got involved.

"We'll talk to Carlisle first." Edward stated.

Bella knew it was no hope to argue more with Edward. Him and Jacob were feeling the same towards one another and she was always stuck in the middle. None of them of course wanted to be the better person and try; they were both childish on that account.

The class ended and they were joined by Alice as the three of them walked towards the cafeteria. Bella noticed that Edward and Alice were having these little inside conversations which of course was probably about her, but none of them ever felt the need to tell her what they were planning to do of course.

Well, while they were doing that, she decided to do something on her own; she was going to contact Jacob. No matter how much he was mad at her, she knew he would never let her down. And she really believed that the werewolves had to know about these intruders. For once, Bella couldn't wait for Gym because then she would make her escape. Edward was going to be pissed for sure, but she'd deal with it later.

To distract her from her thoughts, she started talking with Angela, Ben, Mike and even Jessica. When the bell rang, everyone got up, except Edward and Alice.

"Aren't you coming to class?" Bella asked them as the others were already walking away.

"We'll go home to warn Carlisle." Edward answered her. "You stay here and we'll pick you up after school."

Usually, she would have argued with them to let her come, but this time, it was just making things easier for her plan.

"Alright." She replied.

Edward frowned at that, but the situation was too urgent for him to give it more thought. Bella leaned forward to kiss him on the lips and followed the rest of the students heading towards different classes. She was only inches away from her biology class when she decided to not wait until gym to go see Jacob. She caught Mike's glance and she gestured him to come over which he did without hesitation.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked.

"I have to go. Can you tell the teacher I felt sick and I had to go home?" She asked back.

"Sure. Is everything alright, Bells?" Mike questioned looking concern.

"Yes." She forced a smile. "Thank you Mike!"

And with that, she rushed outside the building and towards her truck. She knew she only had a few minutes to get out of there and reach La Push. She was scared that Alice's vision might focus on her suddenly and she couldn't let that happen. She needed to reach Jacob.

The Volvo never appeared behind her and she sighed of relief when La Push came into view. She knew that she wasn't really much liked now there, but she was ready to face their angry glares if she could talk to her best friend.

When she reached his house, he was already on the front porch as if he had expected her. Maybe, he didn't, but either way, she was happy that she didn't have to search for him.

"Bella?" He asked, obviously surprised of her visit.

She got out of the truck and hesitated before walking towards him. Was it right to hug him after what happened? She decided to go directly to the point.

"Look, I'm here to warn you." She started. "Alice had a vision about new vampires coming here."

"Are they after you?" He asked again.

"Isn't it why they are always here?" She sighed. "Anyways, I just wanted you to know so you guys be careful."

"Is it only for that you're here?" He went on.

"Jake, you know I miss you. You're my best friend and I miss hanging with you." She exclaimed. "But you two decided to play against one another instead of trying to be friends and you make it harder on me."

"Does your bloodsucker know you're here?" He went on with his investigation ignoring her last comment.

"No." She admitted. "I sort of waited that he had left to come here."

And she saw the grin on his face appear. The same one he had when they were just two best friends hanging out. He got closer and pulled her into his arms. She smiled and hugged him back because she never felt her life to be fully complete without Jacob in it.

"Thanks for the warning!" He finally said. "We'll keep an eye for any intruders."

"But don't fight them. I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt." She exclaimed pulling away.

Though she knew just how strong werewolves could be it still frightened her to think of them fighting vampires. He didn't answer once again to her comment and just asked her another question:

"Can you stay?"

"No, I have to go." She answered and saw his smile disappear. "But I'll be back."

"You promise?" He begged.

"I promise." She smiled before kissing his cheek and walking towards her truck.

And that was one promise she intended to keep. She didn't care anymore if Edward and Jacob couldn't get along. She needed her best friend in her life just as much as she needed Edward.


End file.
